When You Look Me in the Eyes
by Sisters of Eternity
Summary: Newt just wants to find the perfect girl for him just as Tyler and Rorii move to DC. Watch as these two wacky best friends get into some pretty wacky situations with Cory, Meena, and Newt… and Stickler? Before they get an even bigger surprise. CxM NxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Newt just wants to find the perfect girl for him just as Tyler and Rorii move to DC. Watch as these two wacky best friends get into some pretty wacky situations with Cory, Meena, and Newt… and Stickler? Before they get an even bigger surprise. Learning what it means to fall in love. **

**&&&**

**When You Look Me in the Eyes**

**By: Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever (beta by Divine Child)**

**DC: Aw, my Imoto-chan's first Cory in the House fanfic! (pinches cheek)**

**SF4E: (lets out cry of pain) That 'urts! (is released) Ow!**

**DC: (laughs sheepishly) And this little fangirl is after the blonde we all know and love, Newt Livingston! **

**SF4E: (huggles Jason D poster) MINE! **

**DC: Tell that to all the other fangirls, sweetie. Disclaimer!**

**SF4E: Disclaimer: We do not own Cory in the House or anything else related to Disney Channel except for our OCs. Oh, and FYI, Tyler's a girl.**

**DC: Review! Please do not flame!**

**&&&**

"Girls? You ready?" Mrs. Allens asked as she entered the hallway to find her daughter knocking on the bathroom door.

"Ty won't get out of the bathroom." Rorii replied quietly. "She's nervous."

Mrs. Allens took her daughter's place at the door, "Tyler! Sweetie! Open up!"

The door opened a crack and a green eye met Mrs. Allens. Sighing, the older woman gently forced the door open all the way and hugged the brunette on the other side.

"Finish getting ready, okay? Washington Prep isn't so bad." She reassured.

"You sure, Kaasan?" the brunette asked with a sniffle.

"I'm positive. Now go." Mrs. Allens gently pushed Tyler in the direction of her bedroom. She turned to Rorii, "You ready, dear?"

"Yeah, Mom. I'll keep an eye on Ty. Promise." Rorii smiled.

Ten minutes later, they were on their way to Washington Prep.

**&&&**

"Hey, Newt!" Cory came skidding down the school hallway before putting an arm around his best friend, Newt. "Two new girls just transferred here!"

Newt blinked and said, "Awesome, dude! Let's go meet 'em!" He started walking in the direction Cory had come from.

Cory grabbed the back of Newt's backpack and yanked him back, "Hold it, Newt. We have to approach them… perfectly…" He then got a look on his face that reminded Newt of Raven whenever she had a brilliant scheme.

Meena sighed and muttered, "Boys…" Before following them to see what ridiculous plan Cory had come up with this time.

**&&&**

Newt skidded to a stop as they exited into the courtyard and saw two girls laughing and talking to each other.

"Dude, they're cute!" He exclaimed in a low whisper.

"Told ya." Cory grinned, "And there are two! One for me, one for you!"

That got them a smack upside the head, "Again, degrading!" Meena hissed.

Rubbing their throbbing skulls, they turned to look over the two girls. One was shorter than her companion by a good six to seven inches, had pretty curly auburn brown hair that fell down her back and passed her shoulder blades, and wore a cute pale pink denim skirt that frilled at the hem, an off-the-shoulder white top, and black Mary Janes.

"That's Rorii Allens." Meena explained. "She's in my History class."

The second girl looked slightly intimidating to the other girls. She was dressed differently as well; a pair of jeans a grey-black color with a studded white leather belt around her waist, a striped white and purple longsleeved shirt underneath a black a t-shirt that said "Celtic Moon" written in purple, on her head was a black, white, and purple stripped toboggan, on her feet were black and purple skate shoes, and she wore purple fingerless gloves on her hands. Her hair was crimped and framed her face and fell to her shoulder-blades.

"Who's the skater chick?" Newt asked.

"Um… I'm not sure." Meena replied, thinking hard.

Newt once again started heading towards them only to be yanked back by his backpack by Cory.

"Dude! What are you doing?" He hissed.

"I _was_ going to say hi." Newt replied.

Meena jumped slightly, "They've noticed you!"

Rorii and the girl spotted them, said something to each other, the skater girl shrugging somewhat, before they started heading over to them. Meena waved and smiled, Cory and Newt both panicking and grabbing onto each other.

"Hi, Rorii." Meena said in greeting.

Rorii smiled with hazel green eyes, "Hello, Meena. Who are your friends?"

Meena looked at the two boys, "Cory Baxter and Newt Livingston."

"Nice to meet you." Rorii said politely. She looked over her shoulder and up at her companion before elbowing her.

"Ow!" She hissed, glaring with eerie ice green almond-shaped eyes. "Oh, um, I'm Tyler…"

Cory started to laugh, "T-Tyler? You're kiddin' right?"

She turned that glare on him, "No."

"Cool name." Newt said with a smile.

Tyler blushed faintly as she looked him over. Tongue-tied, she then looked away and at the grass.

"Ty's my little sister." Rorii explained.

"Little?!" Cory and Meena both repeated in shock.

"Yeah." Rorii blinked, "That surprise you?"

Cory nodded vigorously, "Yes! You look nothing alike and she's way taller than you!"

Rorii made a face and Tyler turned away, red in the face, "We don't have to look alike to be sisters, thank you very much, and I would appreciate it if you'd leave my height out of this, Baxter! For your information, Ty's my foster sister!" She snapped.

Newt and Meena both smacked Cory's shoulders.

"You made her cry." Meena hissed.

Tyler silently stormed off, tears noticeable on her cheeks.

"Bad introduction?" Cory sheepishly said.

Rorii fumed and stomped on his foot in response. Howling, Cory began to hop up and down on one foot, clutching the throbbing one.

"Imoto-chan!" Rorii called, running after said adolescent.

Newt glared at Cory, "Dude, you're my best friend and everything, but what you did was mean."

Meena crossed her arms, "You were being insensitive, Cory."

Cory sighed and said, "I'm sorry, alright?"

"It's not us you should be apologizing to, Cory." Meena continued. "It's Tyler and Rorii."

Newt turned and began to walk away, "Until you do so, we're not talking to you."

"N-Newt! M-Meena!" Cory cried in vain as the two walked away without another word. "Come back!"

Jason Stickler was suddenly at his side, "Ooo. Tough break, Baxter?"

Cory glared, "What do you want, Stickler?"

"I want to know if you like Rorii." Stickler replied.

"What? Why?" He demanded.

"You know me. According to you I like all the girls you like." Stickler continued.

"No, I don't." Cory replied quietly.

"Really?" He looked happy. "Thanks!" Stickler then turned and waltzed off.

Sighing, the teen looked across the courtyard and saw Tyler seated at a table, Rorii hugging her while standing up, and saw Rorii comforting her. Cory then glanced over his shoulder to see Meena and Newt leaning against a wall, both tisking and shaking their heads at the sight of him.

"Dang, I hate having a conscience at times." He murmured as he headed towards Rorii and Tyler.

"What do you want?" snapped Rorii the moment her eyes landed on him.

Cory sighed and said, "I wanted to say I'm sorry. I was rude to do that, especially to you two. You guys are new here and I should've greeted you the way Newt and Meena greeted me when I was the new kid… Respectfully. So… sorry."

Tyler glanced up and looked at Cory through the gap of Rorii's arm and side.

"Thanks, Cory."

He suddenly had two sets of arms patting him on the back, "Good boy." Meena teased, hugging him.

Newt smiled, "Knew you'd do the right thing."

"Well… how about we get to know each other? Pizza at our place?" Rorii smiled.

Tyler visibly cringed. Cory, Newt, and Meena all gave her an odd look.

"Ty hates pizza…" Rorii explained, "Don't worry, Imoto-chan, we'll get you something to substitute it."

"Alright, Anesan." Tyler sighed.

Cory once again gave them an odd look, "What's with those names?"

Rorii and Tyler turned to him, "Hm?"

"Imoto-chan? Anesan?" He continued.

Rorii laughed and replied, "Those are Japanese honorifics. "Imoto" means "younger sister" and "Anesan" means "big sister". Tyler's part Japanese so we try to keep her heritage alive by paying respect to her ancestors and lineage."

"What's your last name?" Meena asked quietly.

"Akatsuki." Tyler answered.

"So, pizza?" Rorii asked again.

Newt exchanged a smile with the others, "Of course!"

Rorii seemed to morph straight into their group. For the rest of the conversation, she blended in quite well. Tyler merely stood there, her eyes never leaving Newt's face. Her cheeks turned a faint pink as she felt her heart pounding in her chest.

"Oh, time for class."

The bell rang, throwing Tyler back into reality.

"So which class do you guys have next?" Rorii asked.

"Math." Meena said.

"History." Cory replied.

"Science." Newt answered.

Tyler skidded to a stop, "I have science next."

Newt grinned, "Awesome! We can walk to class together!"

Rorii giggled softly, "Have fun!" She said to Tyler and Newt as she walked towards Math with Meena.

Tyler gulped slightly as Newt and she walked down the hallway together.

She called it "fun."

What the heck was her Anesan thinking!?

Tyler had never been good at making friends. Let alone with attractive guys like Newt Livingston.

If only there was some way that Tyler could go back in time and prevent the accident from ever happening… maybe then she wouldn't be currently walking down the hallway with Newt Livingston.

She scoffed quietly.

Nothing could bring her parents, little brother, little sister, twin, and her twin's boyfriend back.

Nothing…

**&&&**

"Mmmm… heaven." Rorii sighed happily after she swallowed a bite of her pizza.

The Allens residence was a quaint home that was four stories counting the attic and basement. Outside of the basement was the Rec Room, where Rorii, Newt, Meena, Cory, and Tyler were currently stretched out in. Tyler was seated in the computer chair, playing on her laptop, and eating some cheese sticks while the other four were seated on the couch and devouring pizza like no tomorrow.

"Your mom sure is nice." Newt commented to both Rorii and Tyler.

"Yeah, she is." Rorii said happily.

Tyler looked solemn, "Yeah, she _was._" By that mere word the group automatically knew Tyler was speaking about her biological mother.

Newt looked at the mantle of the fireplace and hopped up, examining a framed picture surrounded by Japanese ancestral decorations, and looked at Tyler, who had the "touch that and I will kill you" look on her face.

"This is your real family isn't it?" Newt asked quietly, indicating to yet not touching the picture.

Tyler sighed as the room grew quiet. She closed her laptop and stood up next to Newt.

"Yes." She said quietly. "My mother, Nova," She indicated to a woman with dark brown eyes and hair. "My father, Yoshio." a Japanese man with raven hair and brown eyes, "My little sister Mariah," a spunky looking girl with shoulder-length raven hair and big brown eyes. "My little brother, Bryan." a boy with messy brown hair and ice green eyes, "And my twin sister, Alicia." Alicia was almost identical to Tyler only she wore her hair to her elbows and it was raven. "Her boyfriend, Cameron." She pointed towards a picture of a good looking youth with warm dark brown eyes and shaggy brown hair that barely grazed his shoulders.

"What happened to them?" Newt dared to ask.

Rorii sucked in her breath sharply at Newt's boldness.

Maybe it only was because Newt had been the one that asked that Tyler didn't blow up and try to hurt anyone…

"They died in a car crash. The only reason I wasn't in the car was because I was spending the weekend with Rorii and her family while mine went to go and see my grandparents." Tyler explained in a low whisper. "Kaasan was already my godmother so they adopted me immediately."

"I'm so sorry…" Meena whispered, tears in her eyes.

Rorii was dead silent along with Cory.

"I know that there's not much for me to do…" Newt began; he held his arms out in invitation, "But can I at least give you a hug?"

Tyler blushed faintly and looked utterly shocked. Not even knowing what she was doing, Tyler stepped into Newt's embrace, and felt something she hadn't allowed to let herself feel in a long time…

Comfort.

Newt wrapped his arms around her in an almost protective manner. She had never felt such warmth before. It brought tears to her eyes, but Tyler refused to let them fall.

"Thanks…" She whispered before pulling out of the embrace.

"Um… so… have you two heard of DC 3?" Cory asked, changing the subject.

Tyler and Rorii both grinned before bursting into one of their songs.

"Taking that as a yes." grinned Newt.

Cory grinned too, "So how'd you two like to come see us perform?"

Rorii got an excited look on her face, "Ooo! Maybe Ty could play her guitar?"

Tyler blushed and hissed, "Rorii!! Zip it!!"

"You play the guitar?" Meena curiously replied.

"A talent she inherited from Nova." Rorii replied.

Newt and Cory both got a look on their face that said one thing.

"Tyler, go an' grab your guitar…" Cory said with a smirk, "DC 3 just got a guest star…" He looked over to hear Rorii singing Hannah Montana under her breath. He was stunned to hear she was really good too. "Make that _two_ guest stars…"

**&&&**

**SF4E: How will the fans of DC 3 take 2 guest stars?  
**

**DC: And how will Tyler cope with the feelings of loneliness that just won't fade away?**

**SF4E: Find out in chapter 2!**

**DC: Review! No flames! She's still a noob when it comes to fics outside of anime!**

**SF4E: (sweatdrop)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Newt just wants to find the perfect girl for him just as Tyler and Rorii move to DC. Watch as these two wacky best friends get into some pretty wacky situations with Cory, Meena, and Newt… and Stickler? Before they get an even bigger surprise. Learning what it means to fall in love. **

**&&&**

**When You Look Me in the Eyes**

**By: Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever (beta by Divine Child)**

**SF4E: Aw, thank you so much Miss-Frenchie for the support! Your review made me smile!**

**DC: And yes, Newt and Ty are such a cute couple! Almost as cute as Meena and Cory! **

**SF4E: Don't forget Stickler and Rorii!**

**DC: We felt bad for Scarecrow… hehe. Onto the disclaimer!**

**SF4E: Disclaimer: We do not own Cory in the House or anything else related to Disney Channel except for our OCs. We also do not own any songs we may mention.**

**DC: Review! Please do not flame!**

**&&&**

"Hey, Alexander, we got two guest stars tonight." Cory said, hailing the owner of the Liberry.

"Oh really? Who?" Alexander asked curiously.

Cory indicated over his shoulder with a drum stick at Rorii and Tyler. Meena was applying some glitter to Rorii's cheekbones and Newt was examining Tyler's black guitar was purple zodiac designs.

"What do they do?" He continued.

"Well, Rorii, the cute red head, she sings almost as great as Meena. And Tyler, the skater girl, she plays guitar and sings a little too." Cory explained.

Alexander examined them silently before stating, "Good luck."

Cory smiled before looking over towards Meena again. He could feel his heartbeat quickening slightly, as natural highlights caught the light, and it almost seemed like she had a halo. Meena glanced at him and gave him a perfect smile, causing him to melt on the spot. Newt headed over to Cory, a grin in place.

"Dude, Ty is really good!" He said in a low whisper.

Cory snapped out of his daze, "Really? How good?"

Newt thought about his response, "Well, you know that singer from that band Delain?"

"Newt, there are three." Cory reminded the blonde.

"That Charlotte Wessels one," Newt replied, "Tyler sings almost exactly like her. I heard her singing the song Frozen under her breath. I think we should get her to sing it tonight."

"What did Rorii decide to sing?" was all Cory would say.

"I think the Other Side of Me by Hannah Montana."

"Great. Let's see if Meena's okay with it." Cory stated heading towards the Bahavian girl.

Meena turned around and saw Cory and Newt approaching, "Hey, guys. Doesn't Rorii look pretty?" She indicated to the red head.

Newt nodded, "Awesome."

Cory chuckled softly, "A real angel."

"Aw, thank you!" Rorii flushed happily.

Meena turned towards Tyler, "You alright, Tyler?"

Tyler put down her guitar and whispered, "I don't feel so good."

Newt bit his lower lip before quickly placing an arm around her, "Nerves?" He guessed.

"Hai," Tyler responded, using the Japanese phrase for yes.

"Take her to the bathroom. We'll open up with Rorii and Meena." Cory said.

"Okay. C'mon, Ty." Newt started to steer the slightly shorter girl.

Cory and Meena exchanged a small smile before looking at Rorii.

**&&&**

"Newt, please don't leave!" Tyler pleaded when she heard Newt starting to leave the doorway of the bathroom.

Newt froze in midstep, "What can I do?"

Tyler blushed but said, "Come in here, please."

Faintly blushing, the blonde sighed before he looked around nervously. No one was really paying attention to him. He slipped into the bathroom unnoticed. Tyler was leaning on the sink, her eyes closed, her cheeks flushed, and her toboggan on the porcelain while her fingers gripped the sides of the sink.

"You look horrible…" Newt whispered, pressing the back of his hand on her forehead. "Yikes! You're burnin' up too!"

"I'm okay… I just get really nervous in front of people…" Tyler splashed her face with the cool water.

Newt thought about that, "But you seem fine in front of Cory, Meena, and me." He pointed out.

Tyler blushed again and avoided his eyes, "I don't know why either… to tell you the truth… you guys are the first friends I've had besides Rorii since the accident." She confessed in a soft voice.

"I don't see why… you're a really nice and awesome person, Tyler."

Newt's corner of his mouth raised in a half-smile that sent Tyler's heart pounding. Slowly, Newt brought his hand closer to her pink face, gently brushing his fingertips across her cheekbone. Tyler felt a chill go through her, temptations taking control of her heart.

"N-Newt… I…" Tyler's voice cracked as she tried to find the words.

"Tyler, I'm glad that you and Rorii are my new friends…" Newt smiled slowly, "That's why I'm going to ask you to help me with something."

Tyler blinked her ice green eyes, "With what?" She asked.

"I want to help Meena realize how much Cory really cares." Newt began quietly. "So will you help?"

"Of course…" Her answer came out soft.

Newt realized that they were still standing in the girls' restroom.

"Come on! Cory's introducing Rorii!" He exclaimed, taking her hand, and pulling her behind him.

"Wait! My hat!" Tyler pulled Newt back in order to retrieve her toboggan.

**&&&**

"DC 3 would like to present to you the lovely, and talented, Rorii Allens!" Cory exclaimed.

Meena took Rorii's hand and pulled her into the spotlight. The adolescents in the audience all snapped, nodding their approval. Some guys checked out Rorii and gave low whistles to her and Meena. Rorii blushed faintly at the attention.

"Singing back-up with our first song, she begins her musical debut!"

Newt quickly gave Tyler a quick hug and skidded onto the stage and started the guitar intro to one of the songs. Rorii and Meena harmonized their voices and many teenagers started to dance and raise their smoothies to DC 3 and Rorii. Tyler sunk into the shadows, watching her 'sister' with a smile on her pale pink lips. She then accidentally bumped into a tall and lanky figure.

"Stickler?" Tyler narrowed her eyes slightly.

Jason Stickler was in a few of her classes and had gotten on her bad side by staring at Rorii for two hours straight. While distracted by the hazel green eyed girl, Stickler had caused Tyler to fall, slam into the blackboard, and accidentally send herself, the teacher, and the chair flying into a set of lockers.

It was _not_ an experience Tyler wanted to relive.

"Stickler." She snorted.

He seemed to realize her presence, tearing his gaze away from Meena and Rorii, "Akatsuki."

She glared, "Here to stalk Meena and my sister again?"

Stickler's eyes widened slightly, "S-Sister?" He nervously began to stretch his collar.

"Yes, sister." Tyler glared even more. "If you even think about getting involved with Rorii, you better know you have to go through _me_! No one's gonna hurt my Anesan again or else they're gonna learn the new meaning of the word _neuter_!"

Stickler backed towards the exit slowly, "Y-Yes ma'am!" He saluted her before hightailing it out of there.

The song ended, resulting in the room to applaud loudly and cheer. Meena and Rorii held hands and bowed together, grinning. Newt and Cory both had a silent conversation with the girls.

"Up next we'd like to improvise and have a special friend we recently made play and sing for us…" Meena began as the cheers died down. "Tyler Akatsuki, please come up here and play "Falling Again" by Lacuna Coil!"

Tyler literally froze as the light landed on her. Gulping, she looked around at all the eyes and faces locked on her.

Rorii looked panicked, "I was afraid of this!" She hissed.

Newt quickly bolted forward and grabbed Tyler's hand. He gently steered her and led her on stage, getting the acoustic guitar for her, and he gently murmured reassurements under his breath.

"Newt!" She snatched his hand when he turned to escape from her.

He looked at her with his sheering blue eyes and gave her one last smile.

"If you get nervous, just look at me." He said in a gentle voice.

Tyler gave a curt nod and looked out at the audience. With a deep breath, she started to play the intro. Once she had gotten through it, the rest of DC 3 fell back into the shadows of the stage and crept down into the front of the audience and sat down at a table right in Tyler's view. She began to sing into the microphone, her eyes staring straight into Newt's.

_I lay, looking at my hands_

_I search in these lines_

_I've not the answer_

_I'm crying and I don't know_

_Watching the sky_

_I search for an answer_

_I'm free, free to be_

_I'm not another liar_

_I just want to be myself... myself_

Many of the couples had gotten to their feet and were slow dancing. Cory asked Meena and she agreed. Rorii was asked by a cute boy and she also agreed, leaving Newt alone at the table, watching Tyler play and sing. He was asked to dance but he politely rejected the girls one-by-one.

_And now the beat inside of me_

_Is a sort of a cold breeze and I've _

_Never any feeling inside_

_Ruining me..._

_Bring my body_

_Carry it into another world_

_I know I live... but like a stone I'm falling down_

_I pray, looking into the sky_

_I can feel this rain_

_Right now it's falling on me_

_Fly, I just want to fly_

_Life is all mine_

_Some days I cry alone,_

_But I know I'm not the only one_

_I'm here, another day is gone_

_I don't want to die..._

_Please be there when I'll arrive_

_Don't cry... please_

Newt couldn't stop the feelings in his chest from occurring. There was just something about Tyler singing this song. So much emotion filled her voice as she sang those words.

So much pain…

It pained Newt. He couldn't understand it. He had only known Tyler for barely a day, yet it felt as if he had known her so much longer…

_And now the beat inside of me_

_Is a sort of a cold breeze and I've _

_Never any feeling inside_

_Ruining me..._

_Bring my body_

_Carry it into another world_

_I know I live... but like a stone I'm falling down_

_And now the beat inside of me_

_Is a sort of a cold breeze and I've _

_Never any feeling inside_

_Ruining me..._

_Bring my body_

_Carry it into another world_

_I know I live... but like a stone I'm falling down…_

_Falling down…_

_I'm falling down…_

"Falling down…" Tyler whispered one last time.

Snapping and cheering reached Tyler's ears. She paused when she noticed Newt climbing onto the stage. Placing her guitar down, she held her hand out to him shyly. Newt took it just as Meena, Cory, and Rorii returned back to the stage in order to start The Other Side of Me for Rorii.

_I'm just like anybody else_

_Can't you tell_

_I hold the key (the key) To both realities_

_The girl that I want you to know_

_If only I could show_

_Yeah! _

_The other side (other side)  
The other side (other side)  
I want you to see (Yeah!)  
The other side (other side)  
The other side (other side)  
The other side of me_

_The other side (other side)  
The other side (other side)  
I want you to see (Aw... yeah)  
The other side (other side)  
The other side (other side)  
The other side of me…_

And even as the spotlights finally went out, Newt was still holding Tyler's hand…

**&&&**

"That was awesome!" Newt laughed happily as they were driven home.

"Oh, Rorii, Tyler, would you two like to spend the night with me this weekend? My father is thrilled that I have some more girl friends." Meena said suddenly.

Rorii was already on her phone, getting permission from her mother.

"We can all go see a movie then!" Cory exclaimed, "It'll be fun!"

"Yeah!" Even Tyler looked excited.

Newt smiled and scooted closer to her. He placed an arm around her shoulders, drawing her closer to himself, and Tyler's cheeks turned red from the closeness. Cory and Meena exchanged a small glance and smile, glad to see their friend growing closer to Tyler.

"What should we go see?" Rorii piped up after she hung up with her mother.

"Horton Hears a Who!" Newt cried instantly.

The group did a collective facepalm. Leave it to Newton Livingston II to want to go see a Dr. Seuss movie.

"Okay." Tyler smiled at him.

Newt smiled back.

Cory looked over at Meena, losing himself in a fantasy. He could almost feel his lips on hers, while his arms wrapped around her slim waist, and hers locked around his neck…

"Cory! Wake up!"

Said boy was smacked upside the head.

"Geez, we've been waiting for like two minutes for you to realize we're at your place." Meena laughed.

Cory turned and saw Tyler and Rorii staring at the White House with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I live there." He chuckled.

"Dang!!" Tyler and Rorii cried in unison.

Meena gave Cory a quick hug goodbye before he bolted from the car, feeling his face burning.

"She'll never feel the same…" He sighed as he headed inside.

Cory headed for his room, pausing briefly to say hi to Sophie, and sat down on his bed. He turned to his bedside table and saw Lionel, his pet rat since he was a child. He opened the cage door and took the white and black rat into his hands, petting him gently.

"Hey, Lionel…" Cory smiled at him, "Did you have fun with Sophie? No nail polish this time?" He checked Lionel's paws, "Phew. No pink."

Lionel squeaked in agreement.

"I wonder if Rorii and Tyler like rats… hope so. Don't need one of them trying to kill you like Meena." Cory continued.

Lionel looked slightly scared at the thought.

Cory lay back on his bed, letting Lionel roam around on his stomach, and stared at the ceiling.

"Meena… I love you…" Cory whispered.

**&&&**

"Bye, Meena!" Rorii waved goodbye.

Meena smiled and climbed out of the car, "Bye guys. You were great tonight."

Tyler smiled and said, "Thanks, Meena. Later."

Rorii giggled, "Don't forget about our _talk_."

"Talk?" Tyler repeated once Meena was gone and they were heading for the Allens' house.

"Yeah… Meena's starting to realize she might have feelings for Cory." Rorii explained, "Don't tell her I told you."

Newt nodded, "Okay. This works out. Ty and I are trying to get them together anyway." He tightened his hold on said girl.

Rorii eyed them, "So… I'm taking it you two are… closer?"

"You can say that," Tyler blushed and looked down.

"Well, we're here." Newt sighed and released Tyler. "See you in school."

"Bye…"

Rorii and Tyler climbed out of the car and watched it drive off. As soon as it was gone, Rorii turned to her "sister".

" You like Newt… " Rorii sang.

Blushing, the brunette turned away from the redhead, " Maybe… " She sang in reply.

Rorii's eyes widened three times their size, "OMG! You do!"

Silently, Tyler entered the house, leaving her "sister" to plot her new goal.

"I'm going to love playing matchmaker!" Rorii grinned from ear-to-ear before she also entered the house.

**&&&**

**DC: Sweet! I get to be a matchmaker for Newt, Ty, Cory, and Meena!**

**SF4E: She apparently likes the idea…**

**DC: (squeals happily)**

**SF4E: Onto the next chapter! Which I am typing illegally cause I'm still on restriction!**

**DC: (facepalms) Imoto-chan…**

**SF4E: Hehe… please R&R! No flames though! I IZ A NOOB!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Newt just wants to find the perfect girl for him just as Tyler and Rorii move to DC. Watch as these two wacky best friends get into some pretty wacky situations with Cory, Meena, and Newt… and Stickler? Before they get an even bigger surprise. Learning what it means to fall in love. **

**&&&**

**When You Look Me in the Eyes**

**By: Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever (beta by Divine Child)**

**SF4E: A new chappie with new twists, especially concerning Tyler's past.**

**DC: Along with some more CoryxMeena fluffage!**

**SF4E: Don't forget Stickler and Rorii!**

**DC: Shall I say the disclaimer, Imoto-chan?**

**SF4E: Hai.**

**DC: Disclaimer: We do not own Cory in the House or anything else related to Disney Channel except for our OCs. We also do not own any songs we may mention.**

**SF4E: Review! Please do not flame!**

**&&&**

The storm had started late that night. Lightning flashed as thunder rumbled, sending chills down Tyler's spine as she sat up in bed. The nightmares she constantly had were always worse during thunder storms. She had trained herself a long time ago not to sleep during them.

"Are you alright?" Mrs. Allens asked, opening the door, and entering the bedroom quietly.

"Yes, Kaasan," Tyler nodded.

The woman ran her hands through her auburn red hair. It was the same shade as Rorii's and was just as beautiful. Rorii was basically a clone of her mother, the only difference being their eyes. Mrs. Allen's eyes were heterochromatic; one blue, the other brown. Rorii had her father's hazel green eyes.

"Do you want to come spend the night in my room?" She asked.

"Okay,"

Tyler climbed out of bed and picked up her Pichu plushie and followed her out of the room, down the hall, and into Mr. and Mrs. Allens' bedroom. Rorii's father was currently on a business trip. Tyler climbed into the bed next to her Kaasan and let the petite woman hold her comfortingly.

"My precious Tyler Arikusandoria…"

"Kaasan…"

"I love you so much… you don't have to worry anymore…" Mrs. Allens continued.

"I know…"

**&&&**

"Made it,"

The young girl shook off the rain and let her damp raven hair fall to her elbows. Ice green eyes looked up at the household of William and Monica Allens. She wore a red, black, grey, and white stripped toboggan, a longsleeved red and black stripped shirt underneath a white t-shirt, a pair of black jeans, white and red Velcro Reeboks, black fingerless gloves with a red crescent moon on each front of the hand, and a red crescent moon pendent on a white chain.

"Alicia," She turned to her companion.

He was a boy with shaggy caramel brown locks that fell to his collar. His eyes were a warm chocolate brown. He looked at the girl beside him. He was wearing a dark grey hoodie with a dragon on the back, a dark red t-shirt, stone-wash jeans, and red Chuck Taylors.

"What's wrong, Jaden?" She asked curiously.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Jaden responded.

"She's my twin sister; I have to let her know that I'm still alive." Alicia said firmly.

"I know that, but what if you put her in such a state of shock that it drives her to insanity?" Jaden continued.

"That's not going to happen."

Jaden took her hand and tugged, "No, Alicia, we can't. You have to wait until the time is right." He started to steer her down the street.

Alicia reluctantly allowed Jaden to drag her back to the cab that was waiting for them. They climbed in and Jaden gave the driver their destination. Alicia watched through the rain-streaked window as they passed the Allens' residence.

"I'll come back into your life soon, Tyler Arikusandoria." She vowed.

She had been trying so hard to find her twin sister since the accident. Jaden's family had managed to pull her out of the vehicle and saved her life. Racked with grief, Alicia had been living with his family until she had the will to live a normal life again. It had been years since she had really known who she really was. She was adopted and raised properly and had even fallen in love again, something she wasn't sure was possible after the loss of Cameron, but Jaden had been there for her.

Jaden Stryder had made her want to love again.

He made her want to try and have a future.

Alicia Takara Akatsuki was going to have that future.

No matter what...

**&&&**

"My father totally loves you guys!" Meena squealed as the three of them got ready to go to the movies.

"Meena, um, I hope you don't mind, but I invited my History Project partner to come with us. He's such a nice boy and I didn't want him to feel left out when he overheard me talking about our plans this weekend." Rorii said as she brushed her long gorgeous hair.

Meena and Tyler froze and whispered in horror, "Stickler?"

Rorii nodded, "Yup!"

"You're sitting by him, not me, and if you try to switch seats, then you're dead." was all Meena would say.

They finished getting dressed.

Meena was wearing a pair of khaki skorts, a white off-the-shoulder top, flip-flops, and a Bahavian necklace.

Rorii had changed into a pair of dark red jeans, a white tank with an angel winged heart décor on the front, and a dark red denim vest.

Tyler had been forced into a skirt, one that was dark purple and zipped at the sides, black leggings that went to her knees, black ankle socks, her skate shoes, a longsleeved black shirt, and a purple t-shirt that said "PH34R T3H CUT3 ON3Z" written on the front, and her toboggan in place.

"Let's go!" Rorii cheered as Newt arrived to pick them up.

**&&&**

The theater wasn't crowded so Cory, Meena, Newt, Tyler, Rorii, and Stickler managed to get a row to themselves. Cory was dressed in a button-down green and white plaid shirt, jeans, and sneakers. Newt had put on a dark purple t-shirt over a longsleeved white one, baggy black jeans, and his own skate shoes. Stickler was once again wearing a white dress shirt, black dress pants, and his black tie.

"Kinda feels like a date," Newt chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck, as he looked at his friends (and Stickler).

Stickler, Tyler, and Meena turned pink at that statement.

The previews started. Cory exchanged a small fleeting glance with Newt before he yawned, putting his arm back, and then slyly putting it on Meena's shoulders. Surprisingly, Meena didn't shrug him off, and actually rested her head on his shoulder. Cory was grinning happily, inwardly doing a happy dance, while Stickler eyed them bewildered.

Rorii went to grab a handful of popcorn, accidentally brushing her hand against Stickler's, resulting in his cheeks to stain red in a blush.

"Whoops," She giggled, "Sorry, Jason."

Tyler and Newt both stared at Rorii in shock. Not only had she broken Stickler, she had called him by _his first name_!!

"He's found the Who!" Newt hissed in excitement.

Tyler laughed softly and then eyed his hand resting idly on the arm rest. Her throat went dry as temptations to take his hand went through her mind. Biting her lip, Tyler crossed her arms over her stomach, digging her nails into her sides, and forcing herself to focus on the movie and not the boy next to her.

"You okay?" Newt noticed, concern in his piercing blue eyes immediately.

"Y-Yes," Tyler squeaked, lowering her eyes.

Newt bit his lip before putting an arm around Tyler's shoulders and drawing her close. She squeaked again, especially when he took his other arm, and wrapped it around her too. Locking his fingers together, Newt rested his cheek on the crown of Tyler's head, comforting her.

No boy had ever comforted Tyler in so long…

Her little brother Bryan used too. He was very close to Tyler and she had adored her baby brother from the moment of his birth. He was the baby of the family and he loved all of his big sisters. Mariah had been closer to Alicia and Nova. Yoshio had been the heart of the family. Cameron had been the "almost son-in-law" that Nova would fuss over.

All that changed because of a reckless driver not paying attention to the road.

The Akatsuki family was dead, its only survivor Tyler, who barely understood what it was like to be a normal human being…

She barely had the will to live while they rested in the earth, their spirits in heaven…

Tyler feared losing anyone ever again. She feared waking up to find another person, another piece of her heart, gone forever…

"Everything's going to be okay," Newt promised, "I'm not goin' anywhere, Ty…"

She blushed hotly.

Newt Livingston was reading her like an open book, something that not even Rorii could do.

And it scared Tyler.

She had always been the kind of girl that hid her face, so afraid to tell the world what she had to say. However, Newt could read her as clear as day.

Why could he and no one else?

Tyler shifted slightly but didn't pull away.

Stickler glanced at Rorii out of the corners of his eyes, "Rorii?"

"Hmm?" Her hazel green eyes pierced him.

Stammering and tongue-tied, Stickler lost all train of thought, and gave up. Rorii giggled before turning back to the movie, aware of him gazing at her. Meena and Cory were snuggled together, whispering softly, and surprisingly Meena leaned up at one point, pressing her lips to Cory's. Newt squeezed Tyler gently and she gave him a small smile.

Rorii was grinning wildly by the time the lights came back on and the credits were rolling across the screen.

"So are you two official?" Rorii inquired to Cory and Meena, who were stretching.

Blushing, Meena and Cory exchanged a glance, embarrassed they had been caught, and caught by Rorii nonetheless. Cory raised an eyebrow and Meena gave a small nod.

"Yeah, we are." Cory grinned, taking Meena's hand, and lacing their fingers together.

Rorii turned to Stickler, "I'll walk you outside, Jason."

Stickler stiffened, "O-Okay," He stuttered.

Rorii giggled again as she saw Newt and Tyler, who had dozed off at some point. Newt had his arms wrapped tightly around the half-Japanese girl, his cheek resting on the crown of her head, and she was leaning on his shoulder, one arm hugging herself, while her other gripped Newt's shirt.

"Aw…" Meena sighed.

Rorii and Stickler left the new couple and headed outside into the night air. The shorter girl gazed up at him.

"We're getting together this weekend to finish our project, right?" She asked, batting her eyes at him.

Stickler finally found his voice, "Yeah. Is the Liberry alright?"

Rorii nodded, "There's your limo. Later, Scarecrow! I'll call you!"

"I had fun, Rorii. Thanks for inviting me." Stickler said, as he opened the door, and went to climb inside.

"Me too, Jason! Bye!"

Stickler sighed as the door shut and they drove passed Rorii. Blushing again, he leaned against the leather seats, picturing Rorii's smiling face in his mind. His lips formed a smile.

The lovebug had bitten and succeeded.

**&&&**

"The movie's over? Not awesome." grumbled Newt, jerking awake.

Tyler shifted slightly but didn't wake.

"I'm afraid to move her…" Meena admitted.

Newt came up with a bright solution. He moved Tyler's arms around his neck and then picked her up. She was still fast asleep by the time Rorii came wondering back inside. She had her cell phone out.

"Limo's here," She informed them in a whisper.

Newt, still carrying Tyler like she weighed nothing instead of the one-hundred and twenty-five pounds she did, headed for the door with Rorii, Cory, and Meena right behind him. Rorii opened the door and Newt slid inside first, shifting Tyler to his lap, and he brushed a crimped dark brown strand out of her face. Cory shut the door as quietly as possible behind him. Meena then cuddled up to him while Rorii continued to observe her sleeping 'sister' and Newt.

"Newt, can I ask you something?" Rorii abruptly blurted out.

The blonde met her eyes, "Yeah?"

Biting her lip, Rorii twirled an auburn curl around her finger, before bluntly asking, "Do you like Imoto-chan?"

Cory and Meena froze, watching Newt, and waiting his response. The blonde turned pink, looked at the sleeping girl in his arms, and slowly opened his mouth to respond.

"Rorii… I think I do."

"Really? I knew it!" Rorii squealed as loudly as she dared.

Meena smiled and said, "That's great, Newt."

Cory nodded, "Yeah, Ty and you'd make a cute couple."

"Rorii, before the accident, did Tyler ever have a boyfriend?" Newt suddenly inquired.

Rorii's eyebrows met as she thought about it.

"No… but I do remember she really liked a guy… but he turned her down in a really mean way. Her twin sister beat the snot out of the guy."

"Sounds like Alicia and Tyler were close," Meena mused.

"They were… Tyler was closer to her baby brother, Bryan, though."

Newt growled slightly, "That guy was an idiot for hurting Ty."

Rorii nodded, "Amen, brother."

"Didn't Alicia have a boyfriend?" Cory said.

"Yeah, Cameron," Rorii sighed, "He was a sweet guy… it's a shame he passed too… Alicia and Cameron dated for almost three years when the accident occurred."

Newt brushed his fingertips across Tyler's face before staring out the window.

"I wish that somehow, Tyler could see a trace of her family again…"

"Don't we all, Newt… don't we all…" Rorii whispered.

**&&&**

Jaden sighed, "Ali, come to bed."

Alicia shook her head, "I can feel her, Jaden. She's in pain."

"I told you, you'll shock her too much and it'll make Tyler crack. Do you want to put her in a psyche ward?"

"No…"

Jaden walked across the hotel room and touched Alicia's shoulder. She reached up, gripping his hand, and she began to cry. Comforting her, Jaden wrapped his arms around Alicia tightly, lightly kissing the side of her neck, and whispering words of ease.

"Come to bed," Jaden whispered again.

This time, Alicia did as he said.

"Soon, love, soon... you'll be with your twin sister again…" He promised.

Kissing her lightly on the lips, Jaden covered Alicia with the blanket, before he moved to the other side of the bed, laying down with his back to her, and he closed his own eyes.

He would see Alicia smile again…

Even if it was the last thing he ever did.

**&&&**

**DC: (SQUEE!) Imoto-chan, that was so cute! The fluff was perfect!**

**SF4E: Mwhahaha, I have updated… with fluff!!**

**DC: I loved the Stickler x Rorii fluff and especially the Meena x Cory fluff!**

**SF4E: I like the plot twist…**

**DC: Please update, Imoto-chan!**

**SF4E: I promise I will, but only if people review.**

**DC: You heard her folks! Review, love, don't flame!**

**SF4E: Ciao!**


End file.
